Nymphadora Tonks
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Nymphadora Erato Tonks Age: 31 Date of birth: September 14th, 1973 Blood: Half-blood Wand: Almond wood with an Ashwinder Ash core. It's twelve inches and very good for protection. Alumni: Tonks is a former Hufflepuff, attending Hogwarts from 1984 to 1991. Affiliation: She's worked for the ministry since graduating in '91. Her auror training took three years, and during that time she worked part time for the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, because the monetary pay for auror training was nearly non-existent and Tonks quite liked having a roof over her head, even as small as that roof was. After finishing her training in 1994 she became a full time Auror (though, she'll admit to you that she almost failed the final tests). When the Order reformed in 1995, Tonks readily attempted to get herself enlisted as a member. Since then she's been an active member of the Order of the Pheonix as well as being in the employ of the ministry. Home Life Husband: Remus Lupin Mother: Andromeda Tonks nee Black Father: Ted Tonks Siblings: None Other family: Technically she's a member of the very convoluted Black Family. This means she has many uncles, aunts, and cousins. Important noteables would be Bellatrix Lestrange (aunt), Narcissa Malfoy (aunt), Draco Malfoy (cousin), and Sirius Black (cousin). She is also vaguely related to all of the Weasleys, Potters and the Prewetts. It's her opinion that pureblood families are rather inbred. Relationships with each: She's not very close with many of the Blacks besides her mother. She hates Bellatrix and Narcissa, considering them traitors to all that she believes in. She'd been closer to Sirius when she was younger, but when he was sent to Azkaban she was thirteen and believed, along with everyone else, that he'd betrayed his best friends. (I'll detail on the Weasleys once the game starts!) Home: Cottage in Wales Finances: Middle-class. She's living comfortably, but if there comes a time when she wants something extravagant she does have to consciously put aside money and save for it. Personal Life Personality: For Tonks, personality is often reflected in the way she looks. More often than not she's pink spikey haired, pale, and grinning. She's a generally happy person, with a vibrant and engaging personality. People often remark that she doesn't have the normal serious demeanor of an auror, but she doesn't think that she needs to, so long as she gets the job done. She likes to see the brighter side of things when at all possible and also likes to be the friendly face in a sea of stony looking aurors. She was always a bit restless which led to her constant trouble making during her younger years and because of this her parents would try to channel her excess energy into positive activities. This got her into the habit of picking up odd hobbies here and at times slightly obsessing over them. Some think it's a bit odd, but those hobbies help keep her sane when work becomes overwhelming. A prime example being her tenure in France where, in her rare downtime, she learned all about the inner workings of muggle cars and can fix one without using magic if given the right parts and enough time. She's actually very proud of that. While Tonks is prone to being pleasant most of the time, she can fall into certain moods, if upset enough, and these moods are again shown through her appearance. She's really not very good at hiding how she feels and she tends to take things very hard. Her hair will take on a mousy brown tone and hang limply against her face and it's not unusual for a few wrinkles to touch her features. These bouts of depression don't last very long usually. She forces herself over them even if things aren't completely solved, making for a somewhat hefty amount of emotional baggage that comes with the package that is Nymphadora Tonks. Marital status: Married to Remus Lupin Sexual orientation: Not stated--heterosexual? Strengths: Protection spells, charms, mechanics, music (she plays the cello and plunks things out on the piano), languages, loyalty, and she's very personable. Weaknesses: Takes things much to hard, anything athletic other than running, restlessness, indecisive, and can't tell a pixie from a blast-ended skrewett (this is to say, she can't really identify one magical creature from another). Boggart: It has been known to change, but currently it's an image of her mother being murdered by one of their estranged family members. It's a fear left over from the war. Patronus: A large wolf. Mirror of Erised: She's surrounded by many people, all obviously family members, and everyone gets along. Amortentia Potion: That 'new car smell', freshly cut cedar wood, and the scent of the air before a storm. Aesthetics Appearance: Tonks is a woman of medium height. That's nearly the only thing that doesn't change about her appearance. Naturally, her hair is brown and her face is heart shaped, ending in a pointed chin. She has a pert nose and ears that would normally be hidden by her hair. Her eyes are a muddy brown. That's not the look she goes for on a normal day, though. Normally when one sees Tonks they'll see a fit woman with an attractive angular face and shocking pink hair. The length varies. She keeps her normal nose, because she really enjoys that, but matches it with smaller ears. Her face is the only thing she really alters unless it's work related, so her body type is almost always the same. Fit, as mentioned before, and blessed with one or two curves. Height: 5'7" Weight: 132 lbs Hair: Mousy brown, but most usually pink Eyes: Brown Style of dress: For work Tonks utilizes her professional robes which are lightweight and relatively easy to move around in, good for her line of work. When she's off she wears a lot of tight tshirts, baggy and worn jeans, and boots. She's more comfortable in muggle clothing than she is in robes all of the time, especially when she's at home because she live in a muggle area. History Tonks was born into what could have easily been a charmed life, but because her father was a muggle-born, her mother, Andromeda, was blasted off of the Black Family Tree, which in the Black family was considered to be the highest of insults. The matriarch of the Black Family (Sirius Black's mother) disowned Andromeda for marrying Ted Tonks, though Andromeda always suspected it had less to do with the fact that she'd married Ted and more to do with the fact that she was very obviously in love with the man. Between that and her basic defiance of all that the Blacks were and stood for, Andromeda was disowned and so Nymphadora Tonks was born into a family where she had only her mother and father, for most aunts, uncles, and cousins refused to acknowledge Andromeda's existence. If you ask her mother to reminisce about Tonks' childhood, she would tell you that the girl was a very interesting baby to have around the house. Her metamorphmagus abilities emerged before her general magical abilities and her parents weren't actually quite sure what she really looked like for awhile. She was constantly switching her features around, from the littlest things like changing the shape of just her ears to changing her entire face. At first they weren't quite sure what it was their daughter could do, but after a trip to St. Mungos when she was three it was all figured out. From then on her parents set about teaching her to control that, figuring that they needed to get that ability under control before she figured out how to levitate the family dog. She figured out how to levitate the family dog around the age of seven. Between that and her inability to behave herself for long periods of time, Tonks was a handful to raise. She took a shine to her much older cousin Sirius and spent a good deal of time following him around when she could (and when he would tolerate it), for she was of the opinion that he was a good deal more fun to be with than his younger brother Regulus. Not to mention he was some of the only family on her mother's side that she had who would speak to her (something that she grew to resent once she was old enough to realize that a good chunk of her mother's family hated her on principle). Her father's family, the Tonks', were alright, she thought, but they still were muggles and thus sometimes less exciting. It is thanks to her muggle family, though, that she has the appreciation for muggle life that she does. She went away to Hogwarts at age eleven like all good English witches and wizards do, and was sorted into Hufflepuff, much to her surprise. After awhile she decided that that being loyal wasn't such a bad quality to have and settled in nicely to her house. She made friends with some of her fellow Hufflepuffs, though her best friend was a girl from Ravenclaw who was often dragged around on some of Tonks' more 'adventerous' ideas. She liked very much to have fun and bounce around the castle, trying to be clever and coy with her schemes, but she'd always been clumsy and just all around generally not stealthy. So she spent more time being caught by Filch than actually pulling anything off successfully. Studying for and taking her OWLs caused her to hunker down for the first time and try to figure out what she was going to once she left Hogwarts in two years time. The answer didn't come immediately and during her sixth year she signed up for a number of elective classes to try and figure out what she wanted to do. It turned out to be all in vain when, in fact, her interest in Defense Against the Dark Arts remained as true as it had ever been and she quietly slipped out of the other classes she'd signed up for (who really needed Care of Magical Creatures?) and concentrated on that. It paid off, and she did remarkably well in her DADA NEWTs, well enough in everything she needed to apply for auror training once she'd graduated. The first war was over and so the need for aurors was considerably lower than it had been in the past, but Tonks was accepted into the program. Because the pay was so low she also took a job as an assistant cum secretary for the head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects so that she could gain some experience within the ministry just in case things with auror training didn't go so well. And, for awhile, it didn't seem as if it would go so well. As gifted with protection spells and charms as she was, Tonks couldn't deny the problems that she and her four limbs had with understanding each other sometimes. Being relatively uncoordinated was proving to be a problem when it came to things such as stealth and tracking, and she had to work doubly hard to pass in the subjects pertaining to such. She passed her tests just in time, it seemed. Her first year on the job full time was filled with excitement, almost immediately. She was sent to the scene of terror at the Quidditch World Cup, set in charge of trying to round up any suspects and retrieving the poor muggle family that was floating up in the sky. Things only became more complicated just a few months later when Harry Potter returned from the giant maze at the end of the Triwizard Tournament touting his classmate's dead body and claiming that he had seen Voldemort reborn. The Order was reformed soon after and Tonks joined with recommendation from her fellow aurors. Just before the destriction of Beauxbaton in 2001, Tonks was stationed in France near Vichy (mostly, quite honestly, because she is fluent in French, which not many others could say) where she was supposed to be gathering information and following known Death Eaters. Stealth, as always, was a problem, but being a metamorphmagus she got around it by simply disguising herself and setting up shop in a small pub near the stronghold. She was relatively successful in her mission and though she doesn't like to speak of her time there. If asked about the war, her stories will usually start at the moment of the Earthquake, at which point she rushed back to London to help deal with the destruction and after that she, along with others, went after the remaining Death Eaters in the country. Finally, in 2003, the war was declared over and Tonks took a much deserved break. 'Break' being about a week, which she spent home in her apartment sleeping soundly for the first time in five years. After that week it was back to work. She still works as an auror for the ministry and she's still a member of the Order, but she was hoping that things would stay quiet for just a while. Current Activities Piper. You know the drill. Write something here, please. Meta Player: Piper PB: Kate Winslet Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Business Owner